HalfDoomed and SemiSweet
by xReadinq.is.awesomex
Summary: When two best friends fight, will it ruin something more? READ & REVIEW!


**Author's Note:** Well here's my first try at a DIP {damienXpip} fic! Let's just hope this came out good. . .but just in case *hides under bed* I'll be under here, haha. Gonna be some boyxboy and fluff. If you no likey then what the hell you doing here -.-?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own South Park sadly

_I'm a loose bolt of a complete machine._

_What a match._

_I'm half doomed and you're semi sweet._

**-Disloyal Order Of The Water Buffaloes by Fall Out Boy**

**.::Told in Damien's POV::.**

He couldn't have meant those words. Could he? I mean it was just a simple fight, but at some point it escalated to something more. We're the best of friends. A friendship can't just end like that in the snap of a finger. He's the best thing that's happened to me, and he was my only friend. That's a lot coming from the Anti-Christ. But all I can think about is the way he looked at me: disgusted, scared, sad. Memories flooding through my mind, forcing my eyes to let out salty tears.

**(Flashback)**

"_Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bu-"_

"_SAVE IT DAMIEN!" I never saw that in his eyes. They were always so happy with life. Now they were dead. Just like I was to him. I tried to grab his wrist but he yanked it away._

"_DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU BETRAYED ME AND WENT OFF WITH THEM! MADE FUN OF ME! I thought. . .I-I thought I was your f-friend." I saw tears in his eyes forming._

"_I didn't mean to. I wasn't thinking at the time." He whispered something to himself. "I swear you mean so much to me, I wouldn't hurt you."_

"_Too late for that don't you think!"_

"_I-"_

"_I HATE YOU DAMIEN! I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART!"_

_Wait, what? He can't hate me can't he?_

"_Pip I didn-"_

"_GET OUT OF HERE AND FUCK OFF!"_

_And with that I left._

**(End of flashback)**

A tear escaped my eye. Pip hates me with all his guts. His heart matter of fact. Even better. If only he knew the truth. If only he knew that I love him. The Anti-Christ, a demon and son of Satan in love with a British, polite and religious boy. I sound like such a pussy right now. I have to find him and tell him.

Within minutes, I'm at his doorstep. _Knock, Knock_. As soon as he opens the door and sees me, angers builds. Pip tries to close the door but because of my fast reflexes I stop him.

"Pip, we need to talk". He doesn't respond but looks at the floor. "Please?"

He steps aside and lets me through. I drop my coat to the floor and he walks into the living room and stands in the middle of it. Before I can speak, he beats me to it.

"What in bloody hell do you want?"

"To say that I'm sorry."

He gives me a disgusted look, "No, sorry can't fix what you did this time Damien."

"If you let me explain-"

"NO!" He yells, "Do you know what you did to me? I was going to tell you something that I've kept bottled up inside but it seems like you don't feel the same!" He spins around what walks to the kitchen.

What is he talking about? Then it hits me, he loves me back. Oh shit I've messed things up. I feel a smirk come on my face and walk into the kitchen. His back is towards me so I do the best thing I can think of, wrap my arms around his waist. I see a blush on his face.

"Hey Pippers, I got a secret to tell you"

He faces me with angry eyes "Well, I don't give a bloody he-"

Then I kiss him. A few seconds later I feel him returning it. His arms go over my shoulders and he tangles his hand in my hair. I wrap my hands around his waist and pull him in closer. I lick his bottom lip and he grants entrance. After a couple of minutes, we break apart. A blush plays on my face.

"Damien. . .you're blushing."

"It's because I-I love you Pip. With all my heart."

He was shocked and I could tell. But then he had a grin on his face.

"I love you too Damien. You promise to never betray me again?"

I couldn't help but smile. "I promise."

Well, there you have it! Tell me how I did. Now you see that button right there. Yeah, that one. It wants to be your friend. Review! And if you do, FREE COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! [NO FLAMES PLEASE] ^_^


End file.
